


Anam Cara

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anam Cara -входит в цикл рассказов с примесью ирландских мифов. Вариации на тему возвращения Кирка из Нексуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anam Cara

Предисловие:

«У ирландцев есть фраза, которая описывает истинную дружбу, Анам Кара. Считается, что верные, любящие друзья – родственные души, формирующие единую ауру. Согласно кельтской духовной традиции, душа человека светится вокруг тела как яркое облако. Когда люди открыты, преданы, доверяют друг другу, понимают друг друга, души сливаются и движутся вместе по жизни. Эта глубоко прочувствованная и нерасторжимая связь с другим человеком означает, что у вас есть свой Друг Души (Anam Cara). Анам Кара всегда поймет, в каком бы положении друг ни оказался, согреет теплом и светом. Но чтобы оценить такие отношения, каждый человек должен научиться источать собственный внутренний свет и красоту, а это не всегда легко сделать. Кельты верили, что формирование дружбы «Анам Кара» пробуждает понимание, прежде всего, собственного характера, так, что человек может испытать радость другого. С Анам Кара разделяешь внутреннее Я, сердце и ум. В понимании кельтов дружба «Анам Кара» пробуждает тайну жизни и души, души соединяются в древний и вечный союз, без времени и пространства и ему не подвластны все барьеры определений, философии и прочее. Единая душа – божественный свет, он течет в вас и в вашем друге. Ирландцы убеждены, когда человек наделен Анам Кара, человек достигает самого священного места в Космосе». 

 

 

Секс в парке оставлял ощущение холода. Ясной незамутненной головы и легкости. Гуляющий ветер в рваных джинсах был романтизирован поэтами. На деле холод доставлял мало. 

Огрызок неба цвета индиго петлял между обнаженными осенью деревьями.   
Парк пустовал. Кому нужно дичающее сердце города, когда через шоссе казино, мотели и услуги по классу люкс. 

Пар едва успевал согревать поднятый ворот куртки, где-то наверху молчали незримые птицы, провожая взглядом черных бусинок уходящего знакомого. 

Ему показалось или навстречу кто-то шел. 

С фонариком?   
Нет, тогда уж с прожектором. Дурацким колпаком Шляпника и собакой. 

Впрочем, собака была. Настоящая. Подбежала. 

Хорошая травка, - усмехнулся про себя Джим. - Теперь я вижу собак. А раньше только розовое небо. 

\- С праздником Самайна тебя, человек, - вежливо поздоровался пес. 

\- И тебя, - присев можно было разглядеть синие глаза. 

\- Ты потерялся видно, - гладить расхотелось. 

\- По тебе тоже это видно, - псина размером с доброго волка чуть склонила голову. 

Усмешка перебралась в уголок губ. 

\- А отчего у тебя уши красные? 

\- Спроси Дин Ши. 

\- Твой хозяин? 

\- Да, Джим. 

\- Ух, ты! Знаешь мое имя? – можно было присесть на землю, и поговорить дольше, если бы та не холодила промозглой осенью. 

Пес глянул на него пристальным взглядом, - иди домой сын Миля, тебя ищут. 

Примерзшая корка льда с кленовыми листьями оплавлялась под его лапами. И он легко переступил и поднялся, вильнув хвостом. 

\- А кто ищет то? 

\- Не друзья. Друзья всегда знают, где ты. 

\- Звучит бредово. 

\- Ты бредишь, - раздалось за спиной, и стремительно обернувшийся Джим поднялся на ноги. 

\- Просыпайся, - легкое касание кончиками пальцев виска и мир болезненно разломился на двое. 

Одна часть осталась сверху и смотрела темным маревом неба, вторая адская осталась внизу. И досталась тем, у кого больше не было крыльев. 

Джим с трудом сел, пальцы онемели от холода и не слушались. Мелкая дрожь билась вместе с пульсом под кожей. Горьковатый привкус дешевого виски, пересохшее горло, набат в голове вместо мозга и пустота. После персидского белого, мир был чужим и одиноким. 

Попытка встать была неудачной идеей, тело опаздывало с реакцией, и Джим упал, лицом вперед. Судорожно пытаясь вздохнуть и чувствуя, что слишком холодно, чтобы куда-то идти. Только поспать. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Главное помнить…

Глаза закрылись, стирая последние сутки из памяти. Не было. Ничего не было. Ни рук чужих, ни скомканной отравленной неизбежностью жизни. Ни борьбы. Ни странных снов, где он был кем-то другим. 

Собачий вой донесся очень близко. Прорезая тишину ночной аллеи затяжной нотой страсти и ярости. 

Вдыхая пряный запах замерзающих алых листьев, Джим едва улыбнулся приближающемуся свету. Расширенный зрачок не фокусировал картинку и мир плясал и двоился на выцветшей радужке, когда кто-то закрыл лапой обзор. Обидно закрыл. Весь. 

Пес стоял, переступив через него передними лапами, ощеряясь и рыча, а там впереди горел свет. Лился мелодичным голосом и звал. Мурлыкал, трогал за ноги, мысли, кожу на лице. Перебирал его по косточкам и выцеживал по капле. Свет плавил его и поглощал, медленно уводя, обещая, даря облегчение и заглушая боль. 

\- Ты должен проснуться Джим, - голос над ухом был чужим, и таким знакомым одновременно. 

\- Я не могу… 

Но что-то по-прежнему стояло между ним и светом, который жег, слепил, дарил забвение. 

\- Ты знал, что так будет. 

Он кричал, распятый на земле и ему вторил заходящийся от ярости пес. А казалось, что он только шепчет, - я не знал…

Бесконечно долго. До хрипоты. 

Чужие руки осторожно прикоснулись к точкам на лице, и тепло этого прикосновения отодвинуло все остальное. 

\- Не уходи… 

\- Я всегда был и буду…

***

\- Эпинефрин! Разряд! 

\- Пульса нет. Пора констатировать…

 

Джим открыл глаза. Свет слепил по-прежнему. Но это был другой свет. 

\- Господи... – шепот медсестры Чепел был испуганным и тихим. 

\- Идиот, - Маккой небритый и бледный склоняется очень близко, и глаза у него покрасневшие и такие уставшие, что Джим не спорит. Горло дерет, может, поэтому тоже не стоит спорить. 

Кирк сощурясь посмотрел на врача, - Боунс… у меня вышло. Я видел его. Мельком, но видел. 

\- Я доктор, а не священник! Не вздумай… 

Джим не ответил, он зашелся глухим кашлем, сквозь озноб и ломоту в теле чувствуя, что неумолимо смыкаются веки. 

\- Я должен вернуться. 

***  
\- Он выжил? – пес, задрав морду, посмотрел на своего хозяина. 

\- Да, друг мой. Он жив, - Фер-Сидхи, поднял глаза к небу. 

У него на коленях лежал смертный, чью душу только что спасли от псов Золотой Охоты, и пока те неслись мимо по ветреному ночному небу, он спал. И на разбитых губах лежала тень улыбки, делавшая его таким молодым. 

\- Нас ждут, - четвероногий союзник фейри принюхался к воздуху, и легко загребая лапами воздух, вскочил на серебристую лунную нить, плавно уходя вверх огромными скачками, присоединяясь к едущей под куполом небес гвардии. 

Ткань плаща истаивала туманом, пока его обладатель с грустью вглядывался в черты лица человеческого сына, все еще ожидая, что он проснется. 

***

\- Ты чего разлегся? Дурень! Замерзнешь насмерть! – будили дубинкой, больно ткнув под ребро. 

\- Бродяга несчастный… да еще и наркоман, небось! – старый сторож ворчал, стоя за спиной полицейского патруля. – Я уж думал, помер! 

Джим через силу поднялся и, не слушая резких окриков, побрел к шоссе. Скоро его смена.   
Он латал старые машины в небольшой мастерской «У Скота». Платили мало, но зато наливали хорошо. Заряжая аккумулятор старенькой шевроле, Кирк пытался вспомнить прошедшую ночь. Чудо, что он не замерз насмерть и не ушел после передоза. Чудо, которое ему было не нужно. Побег был спланирован и рассчитан. 

\- Обед будете? – акцент был чудовищный, мальчик то ли из Чехии, то ли из России, протянул ему гамбургер. 

Джим все никак не мог запомнить, как его зовут. 

\- … а… спасибо… да. 

Откусив кусок и запив его пивом, Кирк созерцал перебранку владельца машины и его эффектной темнокожей подружки, механическим жестом отирая грязные от масла пальцы о джинсы, он подумал, что Нийота – это странное имя для Ирландии. Значит иностранцы. 

\- Сколько будет? – ершистый хозяин авто походил на военного или бывшего заключенного, кто разберет, да и кому оно надо. 

\- Двадцатка за все, - Джим не смотрит в глаза. Он смертельно устал. Равнодушие, словно восковая маска, подчеркнуло горькую усмешку. 

Купюра ложится на колено, вторая под ней. Намек простой, понятный. Док отгорожен, мысли переползают в другую колею. Но он качает головой. Обросшие лохмы прячут лицо. Безразличие, словно откормленная пиявка, тянет голову вниз и глушит протесты внешнего мира. 

Быстро. Больно до рези в глазах. И мучительно долго после.   
Холодно. Нет не снаружи, где трет и мажет, а внутри. Где-то под сердцем. 

У него кружится голова, и мир скручивается в спираль ржавой лампы под потолком. Туда сползает шепот, стон и отвратительная ясность момента. Пустота. Кажется, будто он со стороны смотрит на куклу со своим лицом.   
Еще живую. 

***

\- Джим, - Маккой мягко перехватывает за плечи мятущегося на койке капитана. Белки глаз двигаются под веками, просматривая одному ему ведомые картины. Он выгибается под руками врача и стонет, сквозь зубы, отчаянно стискивая поручни кровати, к которой привязан. 

Измотанный доктор смотрит на показатели приборов, затем вкалывает очередную дозу успокоительного и молча, садится рядом. 

На соседней койке лежит вулканец. И его показатели относительно стабильны. Но Боунс знает, что еще пара минут и полукровка среагирует на кризис, а его кривая скакнет значительно ниже, чем может себе позволить остроухий упрямец.

Свет в лазарете не выключается уже давно. 

***

На полу в ванной тоже можно спать. Это понимает Джим, проснувшись утром в своей подсобке. Небритое серое лицо смотрит из зеркала неодобрительно и говорит ему что-то. Кирк привык. Он уже не смотрит. Если не смотреть в глаза бездне, может быть, она не посмотрит на тебя. Ведь может?

Уже шесть чертовых лет, он старается помнить другую жизнь. Жизнь, которая ему снится, и в которой он счастлив.   
Немного белого синтетического и мир переворачивается, на рукав ложатся золотые нашивки, и друзья окликают, - Джим! 

И он улыбается им и шутит. Джим Кирк. Капитан USS «Энтерпрайз». Личный номер SC 937-0176 CEC.

***

Отчаяние сменилось лихорадочным ритмом. Он шел, едва успевая вдыхать морозный воздух и чувствуя, что скоро побежит. Просто потому что еще может. И Джим бросился напрямик, срезая повороты аллеи, перескакивая через невысокие оградки и кустарник. Прямо к кельтскому сердцу парка.

Короткий вдох и снег на листьях становится ослепительно ярким, небо безупречно синим, а мир отчетливым картонным домиком, в котором есть дверь. Одна единственная нужная дверь и Джим дергает за ручку прежде, чем падает на колени. Сердце заходится от бега и белого, доза которого вызов. Прошлому, памяти, себе. И когда приходит осознание неизбежности там по ту сторону двери возникает знакомый силуэт. 

\- Спок! 

\- Джим, вам необходимо проснуться, - что-то мелькает в темных глазах, Кирку хочется думать, что это тревога. Ему всегда интересно действительно ли его старший помощник так не эмоционален, как говорит. 

Вулканец делает шаг вперед, намереваясь коснуться точек катры на лице своего капитана, но Джим перехватывает его руку стоя на коленях и прижимает ладонью к своей щеке. 

\- Не хочу просыпаться, – становится трудно дышать и он сипло хрипит, силясь встать. 

\- Ты погибнешь, - Спок оседает на колени, напротив, теплой ладонью обхватывая кисть землянина, и голос обычно такой нейтральный падает на две актавы ниже. 

\- Капитан… Джим… 

Кирк утыкается в знакомое плечо, и шепчет, все еще балансируя на грани сознания, - жить не выносимо… каждый день… дышать… без тебя… 

Спок молчит. 

Мир вокруг меняет оттенки, время, историю и будущее. Причудливый уголок искореженной реальности в несуществующем пространстве. 

И тогда он решается. 

Отстраняясь, и заглядывая в знакомое лицо, вулканец осторожно произносит, - мы должны уйти. 

Джим затыкает его, целуя сухие губы. 

\- Ты ведь веришь мне? Спок, останься со мной Здесь. Прошу тебя…

\- Здесь нет ничего Джим. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Кирк трясет головой. Спок! Спок ты слышишь меня?

Вулканец медленно садится на землю, его бледность уже очевидна. 

\- Я теряю контроль… Джим... надо уходить. Пора. 

\- Останься со мной! – человек целует отчаянно, будто выпрашивая еще пару минут. 

Минут, которых нет. 

Дверь закрывается позади них. Еще можно успеть. Две минуты… одна… 

Вулканец оглядывается на нее и смотрит на человека вдумчивым, уставшим взглядом. 

\- Ты должен жить… тхай’ла, даже если за Ней мы не встретимся.   
Касание пальцев разламывает мир снова. 

***  
\- Разряд! Сестра второй аппарат! Быстро! Мы теряем его… 

***

\- Сколько я спал? 

\- Слишком долго, - Маккой бледнее своего халата, вкатывает ему что-то из гипоспрея. 

Джим моргает. Потолок вращается по касательной, затем светлеет. Он силится прикрыть глаза от света ладонью. 

\- Лежи спокойно, черт возьми, иначе я буду психотерапевтом, а не доктором! И свяжу тебя к такой-то матери! 

Знакомый ворчливый голос заставляет улыбнуться, и Кирк силится прошептать какую-то старую шутку, но горло дерет сухой кашель. Накатывает слабость, и кто-то приподымает голову, поднося воды. Снова кашель. Облизнув треснувшие губы, Джим открывает глаза, - получилось? 

***

\- Почему ты представляешь меня в виде фейри? Мистические существа не логичны. 

\- Твои острые уши… и сказки, ты читал земные сказки Спок? 

\- Нет. 

Сухой ответ прозвучал сдержанно, и вулканец помолчав, медленно продолжил, - но твое видение меня удивило. Эстетически очень…

\- Красиво, - легко добавил Джим, улыбаясь, лежа на коленях у Спока и созерцая на фоне звездного неба знакомое лицо. На скамейке в парке было очень удобно лежать и любоваться куполом мира, чувствуя родное тепло. Жаль, собака куда-то ушла. Странная говорящая собака… 

\- Много времени прошло, я не такой, каким ты видишь меня Джим. 

\- Я так не считаю тхай’ла, - легко и уверенно. И почему я на этот раз вижу тебя так ясно Спок? 

\- Ты покинул Нексус Джим. Только что. 

Кирк внимательно вглядываясь в знакомое лицо, стал замечать седину в черном шелке волос, морщины, избороздившие некогда точеное лицо, усталость в глубине темного взгляда, лампу, а не луну на потолке и то, что казалось ему ветром – всего лишь гул работающей вентиляции звездолета… 

Он приподнялся и марево видения развеялось наваливая реальность, беспомощно смотря вокруг себя Джим узнавал мед. отсек. 

\- Что такое Нексус… Спок… 

\- Город на краю вечности Тхай’ла. Ты видел его таким. 

\- Я не понимаю...

Вулканец сложив руки замком, пояснил, - много лет прошло с тех пор, как ты погиб. Но наша Связь уцелела. 

Бывший офицер по науке не сказал ничего больше, но молчащий и пораженный Джим понял, почувствовал старую едкую боль, которая точила изнутри некогда великолепный разум, а сейчас просто усталого человека. 

Человека. Потому что только человек, человеческая часть могла отвергнуть законы логики и решиться изменить время и порядок вещей, искать пути вне реальностей и вселенных. Остервенело, отчаянно и слишком упрямо, чтобы сдаться. Смириться и забыть. Похоронить Его. Навсегда. 

Смотря прямо перед собой, Спок продолжил. 

\- Я покинул свою реальность, стремясь спасти Ромулус… 

сингулярность… 

уничтожение Вулкана… 

тебе в этом времени двадцать шесть лет.

\- Они сообщили мне, что наткнулись на эту временную и пространственную аномалию, и я произвел необходимое количество расчетов, в результате которых была разработана технология, позволяющая по мозговым импульсам отслеживать находящихся в Нексусе. 

Джим и Спок этого времени вошли в медицинский транс, что позволило создать проекцию нашей Связи, и ты отозвался на нее. И как только мы засекли сигнал – навели транспортатор. 

\- Ты рассказал им… о Нас? 

Вулканец отвел взгляд, - нет, ты все узнал сам. Мелдинг на Дельта Веге, я не смог закрыть от тебя пусть даже другого, все. 

Кирк потер переносицу. В голове с трудом умещались две реальности. 

Спок помолчав продолжил, - помните в одной из наших миссий, мы открыли эффект обратного отсчета времени, это дополнительное время дало нам возможность удерживать расстояние между нами и Нексусом и избежать слияния с ним в этом пространстве при непосредственном контакте наших разумов. Потому что искажение в черной дыре, поменяло местами время и пространство в этом континууме. Таким образом, манипулируя временем, мы раздвигали пространство для «Энтерпрайз» в течение поисков. 

\- Спок, - Джим с трудом опустился на колени, чувствуя, как ломит спину, возраст иногда играет смешные вещи посмертно. - Спок… посмотри на меня… 

Но вулканец продолжил рассказывать ему математические формулы, как будто опасаясь, что если остановится, то забудет. Забудет, зачем он жил в чужом времени, зачем выжил тогда в первые минуты, после того как замолчал интерком Кирка, и Нить резанула его жизнь надвое, его сердце, душу, мысли. И там, на черной выжженной стороне не осталось ничего. Ничего из того, что он любил. Помнил. Желал сохранить. Только память. Только отблеск улыбки на странно знакомом и чужом молодом лице. Тогда в пещере. Спустя вечность одиночества. 

Только помнить. 

И он говорил. Медленно, очень тихо. Остановившимся взглядом, смотря на стену напротив, а рядом молчал Джим. Он сидел на полу, у ног своего бывшего старшего помощника и слушал. И впервые в жизни не перебивал эту скучную математическую лекцию. Потому что понимал, что где-то в этих формулах была нерассказанная история бессонных ночей, боли, непролитых слез и горького страшного одиночества, когда жизнь сужается до рампы заходящего солнца. Он слушал, осторожно удерживая и перебирая кончики пальцев узкой ладони. Его вулканец состарился и некогда длинные безупречные пальцы сейчас мелко подрагивали от напряжения, неуверенно греясь в широкой ладони Кирка. А когда он замолчал, будто задохнувшись, и опустил голову, пряча следы эмоций в темных глазах, Джим сел рядом, обнимая ссутулившегося вулканца, и прошептал, - я всегда знал, что найду дорогу домой… я всегда это помнил. 

Они молчали какое-то время, но Кирк чувствовал, как внутри него греется Связь. Наливается силой, красками, прожитыми воспоминаниями и горит. Как прежде. В ней было то, что делало его вечно молодым. 

И поэтому когда Спок все же выпутался из его объятий, он спросил тепло, не отпуская его руки, - поясни мне еще раз, за мной сохранили звание? 

Яркие отблески тепла заискрились в глазах напротив. Будто только что Кай выплакал льдинку, и сейчас наступала весна. Вторая весна в его странной и долгой жизни. 

***

\- Мне снилась какая-то хрень! – жаловался Кирк лежа в мед. отсеке, и смотря на медленно одевающегося вулканца, который поправился быстрее, в виду другого метаболизма. И сейчас готовился к выписке, предварительно аккуратно заправив свою койку. 

Спок не оборачиваясь, ответил, - твоя сущность стремилась слиться со своей составляющей. Мне стоило усилий вернуть нас обоих. Другой Спок разделил вас, вмешавшись в Связь, и я смог увезти твою часть разума раньше, чем закрылся проход в Нексусе. 

Джим опустил ноги на холодный пол и почувствовал, что голоден, и утомлен психоделическими кошмарами.

\- Мне снилась другая жизнь Спок, жизнь в которой я механик и наркоман, готовый за дозу на что угодно, - он криво усмехнулся. Потому что только под воздействием наркоты, мне снится, что я могу быть капитаном «Энтерпрайз» и твоим другом, - Джим потянулся, и пристально смотря на острые лопатки старшего помощника, протянул, - и не только. 

Ему показалось или на мгновение Спок замер. 

\- Джим, я хотел обсудить это позже, когда ваше состояние будет более удовлетворительным. Безусловно, вы понимаете, что подобного рода Связь недопустима между первыми офицерами в виду Устава Звездного Флота, регламентирующего…

Кирк обнял его сзади и вздохнул, - продолжайте, старпом. Я вас внимательно слушаю. 

***

\- Мне кажется, или у меня молодого плохо замазанный синяк на лице? – Джим, отпив бренди, смотрел на свою юную копию с капитанскими нашивками, которая бурно выясняла отношения со своим старшим помощником в банкетном зале. 

Спок дипломатично молчит, и сильно напоминает домашнего кота в этой просторной серой одежде вулканского посольского работника. 

\- Тебе оставляют звание адмирала и офицерскую ренту, - он пытается перевести беседу, смотря на то, как Кирк кусает губы. 

\- Знаю, - тот даже не смотрит в его сторону, - я куплю дом в Испании, с виноградником. 

Ему отвечают молчанием. 

Спохватившись, Джим отставляет бокал и тепло улыбается своему вулканцу, - я помню, тебе комфортно в такой климатической зоне. 

\- Ты предлагаешь совместное проживание тхай’ла? 

\- Да, разумеется. Это как сказал бы твой отец, - логично! 

Спок кивает с серьезным выражением лица, - я принимаю твое предложение. 

Кирк улыбается.   
Он любит этого вулканца таким. Скептичным, вдумчивым, иногда чрезмерно скрупулезным и осознающим свое интеллектуальное превосходство. Но еще он любит его растрепанным, сонным, уставшим и немного смешным, когда он стыдливо опускает глаза и просит гасить свет. Джим любил его до мелочей, узнаваемых, родных нюансов. Жизнь, которая этого не предусмотрела, была чертовски не права, отправив его в Нексус. 

\- Они… 

\- Они еще найдут дорогу домой. 

 

***

\- Прекратите попытки тактильного контакта капитан! – Спок едва держит дистанцию, видимо напоминая себе поминутно, зачем пошел служить на «Энтерпрайз». 

\- Они не тактильные, а тактические, - возмущается Кирк, пряча в уголках губ свою лучшую фирменную улыбку. 

\- Ваша тактика в таком случае напоминает брачные ухаживание сехлатов! – выпаливает Спок, делая шаг вперед. 

\- Стратегический просчет, - азартно улыбается Джим и распахивает объятья. Становясь свидетелем того, как не желание выглядеть трусом и отчаяние тормозят вулканца на середине движения. 

\- Джим, прошу тебя, - тон у вулканца не походит на просящий. 

Кирк внезапно становится серьезен, - я тоже тебя прошу Спок, не позволь мне потерять тебя. Ладно? 

\- Для этого нет предпосылок, - сухо заметил старпом. 

\- Так это значит – да? – легкомысленная усмешка вновь смела с лица намек на серьезность. 

\- Ты несносен, - тот же тон, только без агрессии. 

\- Мне нравится, когда мы на «ты», - доверительно сообщает Кирк. 

И Спок едва ли удерживается от желания начать читать мантру медитации немедленно. Потому что в противном случае его будут судить за попытку убийства. Он разворачивается, и уходит проверять машинное отделение в третий раз за сегодняшний день. Скотти его уже не любит за первые два. 

\- Дай ему время, - его старшая версия хмурится и придирчиво оглядывает молодого капитана. 

\- Я знаю, - просто соглашается Кирк и внезапно проступает усталость и собранность. Ни тени разгильдяйства или показухи. – Просто я понял тогда, что если лишусь всего, то смогу это пережить, и остаться таким как прежде. Но если потеряю его, то таким как раньше не буду никогда. Джим направляется на мостик, и бросает на ходу, - странно, правда? То, что людьми нас делают другие. 

Провожающий его взглядом Кирк, уже более умудренный жизнью и опытом только кивает. Он знает, истинную тяжесть этих слов, как и тот, кто всю его жизнь стоял по правую руку. Ангел. Фейри. Тхайла. Мало ли имен мы даем тем, кого любим… 

 

 **Примечание:**  
1\. **В ирландском языке «Самайн» (Samhain)** — ноябрь. У кельтов издавна обозначает третий месяц осени.  
Также у кельтов есть праздник под аналогичным названием Самайн (гэльск. Samhainn или Samhuinn, ирл. Samhain), Длилось празднество семь суток (по трое суток до и после самого Самайна). Праздник посвящен окончанию лета, сбору урожая. Иногда праздник путают с Хеллоуином (канун Дня Всех Святых).   
2\. **Высших Фейри** традиция кельтской мифологии называет Сидами (Ши). К ним относят, прежде всего, Высоких Фейри Благого Двора — Дин Ши.  
Добрые Дини Ши охотятся со своими белыми красноухими собаками на оленей; а злые охотятся на людей, собирают человеческие души. Они мчатся по небу с таким звуком, словно то кричат перелетные птицы;   
3\. **Фер-Сидхи - «мужчина из холма».** (кельтские легенды говорят, что после расселения людей, Фейри не захотели делить с ними проявленный мир и ушли в «Холмы», которые также стали именовать «Сидхами», «Ши» (ирл. мир))  
4\. **сын Миля** – Сыновья Миля или гойделы — в ирландской мифологии пятое и последнее из мифических племён, правивших Ирландией. Согласно ирландской мифологической космогонии Сыновья Миля являются предками современных людей, населяющих эту страну.


End file.
